<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hag Stone by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705320">Hag Stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House of Wax (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Short, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Showing Lester your collection of rocks</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lester Sinclair/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hag Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Whoa.” He grinned, looking down at the crystals. “Did you find these or buy them?”</p><p>	“Both.” You smiled down at your collection, pride surging through you. “I found a few of these on walks through the woods, the prettier ones I bought, but this one is my pride and joy.” You picked up a rock with a small, natural hole in the middle of it. “I found this in a creek. Rocks that get holes like this are very special.”</p><p>	“That’s cool but how is it special?” Lester asked. </p><p>	Smiling, you ran your finger over the rock. “I read that rocks like this are called hag stones. I’ve also heard adder stones, but I like hag stone better.”</p><p>	“Hag?” Lester laughed. </p><p>	Giggling, you playfully shoved his arm. “Never underestimate hags. But these rocks are supposed to do a lot of different things, depending on who you ask. Protection, fertility magic, even seeing into the world of the fae.”</p><p>	Lester took off his cap, wiping his brow. “I don’t really know what to make of all this, but you seem to be really happy when you talk about it.”</p><p>	“Oh, I am.” You put the hag stone back in with your collection. “I use my hag stone as a kind of dreamcatcher. And you know what? It works. I’ve only had good dreams ever since I’ve found it.”</p><p>	Lester smiled. “Well, I’ll keep an eye out for pretty rocks for you.”</p><p>	“I’d love to get a rock from you.” You smiled. “It would actually mean a lot to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>